


En palabras de John

by Amaikurai



Series: Reto drabble 2018 Multifandom [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, No suficiente apreciacion por parte de los demas, Romance, Sherlock pensando en las cursilerias de John, Unappreciated Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Según los demás Sherlock Holmes podía llegar a ser el ser más insoportable, narcisista y antisocial que hayan conocido, pero a ojos de John aquello parecía tomar un camino diferente. JohnLock.  Based on According to by Orianthi. #Retodrabble #Día4: Songfic.





	En palabras de John

Si Molly Hopper pudiera describirlo en una palabra esa sería cruel. Después de tantos años, al fin lo había entendido una de esas tantas oscuras noches en su cama mirando al techo en la soledad en su departamento, que sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en un solo hombre. Uno que no le correspondía. Sabía que no era culpa de nadie, ya que el corazón no era algo que ella pudiera controlar, pero la manera que Sherlock aprovechaba para tomar ventaja no tenía otro término. Crueldad era lo que rompía su corazón, cada vez que recordaba que no podía llegar a más que amistad con el detective más famoso de la ciudad.

Según Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock era su hermanito menos listo que constantemente se metía en problemas de proporción nacional. Un niño impulsivo e irresponsable atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre; uno que necesitaba constante atención.

De acuerdo con lo que pensaba Lestrade, Sherlock era una persona inusual e incomprensible que tenía indudable talento para la investigación, pero que aún así no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente normal para ser confiable por su falta de empatía.

Para la señorita Hudson no era más que un excéntrico inquilino irresponsable con el que compartía el edificio. Incontables veces había aclarado que no era su ama de llaves y sentía que algún día se volvería loca por escuchar el violín a media noche, incluso en algún momento pensó echarlo por dañar su propiedad.

Para la sargento Donovan y Anderson, él no era más que un ser odioso, presumido y narcisista que aprovechaba cualquier momento para presumir sus "dotes" de deducción. Todo un psicópata con él se tenía que tener cuidado.

Y aunque nunca le había importado la opinión pública o de alguien más cercano, no podía evitar sonreír cuando oía lo que pensaba John Watson sobre él y lo veía claramente a través de los detalles.

Porque en palabras de John, él era brillante con sus impresionantes deducciones que múltiples veces los habían salvado y resuelto los casos más extraños que pudo imaginar. En las propias palabras de John, él era el ser más sabio y bueno que había tenido el gusto de conocer. De acuerdo con John, él era divertido y, a pesar de ser diferente a los demás, Sherlock podía demostrar empatía debajo de todas esas capas. No por nada Sherlock había estado tan callado y pensativo cuando supo lo de Irene Adler, porque el doctor sabía que ella había significado algo para el detective, aun si no le agradara ese hecho. Lo que lo llevó a concluir que Sherlock Holmes si tenia sentimientos, que podía sufrir y que podía ser un ser un humano. Pero sobretodo que Sherlock podía amar.

Porque según John su mejor amigo, su acompañante, su pareja, su amante, su todo era Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Más Johnlock para revivir el fandom UwU Recomiendo escuchar esa canción en versión Johnlock, la amé.  
> Y no esperen que este sea el último pues tengo un par más planeados : )  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
